Powerhouse411
Nigh-universally referred to as simply House (Romaji: Hausu; Kana: ハウス), Powerhouse411 (Romaji: Pawaahausufuouwanwan; Kana: パワーハウスフォーワンワン) is the protagonist of Overworld. He is one of the 108 players that the Mystery of the Old World transported from YGGDRASIL to the New World. In addition, he is the conqueror-owner of the LZ 411 Hindenburg Titanic and one of the two founders of a party named Dragon Quest. Background WIP... Chronology WIP... Abilities and Equipment General WIP... Classes * Elementalist (Element: Fire; Level: 15) ** Arch-Elementalist (Element: Fire; Level: 5''') *** '''Elemental (Element: Fire; Level: 10) **** Arch-Elemental (Element: Fire; Level: 5''') *** '''Elementalist (Element: Nuclear; Level: 10) **** Arch-Elementalist (Element: Nuclear; Level: 5''') *** '''Muspellcaster (Level: 10) **** Flame of Surtr (Level: 5''') *** '''Spellburner (Level: 5''') ** '''Cremator (Level: 10) ** Pyromancer (Level: 10) ** Seven of Wands (Level: 10) Skills * Cremation - Converts an undead's immunity to fire into a resistance, converts an undead's resistances to fire into a neutrality, and converts an undead's neutrality to fire into a weakness. * Elemental - Allows one to either fully or partially transform into a fire elemental. * Fireproof - Grants immunity to fire. * Heat Absorption - Converts damage thatwould be inflicted by electricity, fire, holy, and nuclear into a regeneration of HP. * Hellproof - Grants immunity to holy. * Insulated - Grans immunity to electricity. * Lead-Bodied - Grants immunity to nuclear. * Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD) - A suicide attack which causes one to detonate into a nuclear explosion with power that rivals that of Grand Catastrophe itself. * Spellburning - Allows one to counter a spell with a fire, holy, or nuclear spell of equal or greater tier. Does not work on electric, fire, holy, nuclear, or water spells. Spells * Atomic Fireball - Assaults the target with a sphere of nuclear fire. Inflicts nuclear damage. ** Superior Atomic Fireball - Assaults the target with a more powerful sphere of nuclear fire. Inflicts nuclear damage. *** Supreme Atomic Fireball - Assaults the target with the most powerful sphere of nuclear fire. Inflicts nuclear damage. * Atomic Flare - A Super-Tier Magic. Generates a small sphere which is able to be detonated into a mushroom-shaped and supermassive explosion of nuclear fire. * Combust - Ignites a target. * Coterminality - A Super-Tier Magic. It causes the target to become coterminous with the Elemental Plane of Fire and thereby proceed to inflicted with fire damage for as long as the coterminality persist. * Fireball - Assaults the target with a sphere of fire. ** Superior Fireball - Assaults the target with a more powerful sphere of fire. *** Supreme Fireball - Assaults the target with the most powerful sphere of fire. * Firebomb - Assaults the target with an explosive sphere of fire. ** Superior Firebomb - Assaults the target with a more explosive sphere of fire. *** Supreme Firebomb - Assaults the target with the most explosive sphere of fire. * Hell Bolt - A 10th-Tier Magic. Bombs the target with a bolt of hellfire from above. Inflicts holy damage. * Hell Fireball - Assaults the target with a sphere of hellfire. Inflicts holy damage. ** Superior Hell Fireball - Assaults the target with a more powerful sphere of hellfire. Inflicts holy damage. *** Supreme Hell Fireball - Assaults the target with the most powerful sphere of hellfire. Inflicts holy damage. * Inferno - A tornado of fire and brimstone. Inflicts holy damage. * Lake of Fire - A Super-Tier Magic which floods an area with a deluge of hellfire. Inflicts holy damage. * Nuke - A 10th-Tier Magic which inflicts an instant death by causing the target to detonate into a nuclear explosion. Summons WIP... High Tier * Fire Titan - 10th-Tier Magic. Level 95. Mana-costly. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logi Logi] - Super-Tier Magic. A 100th-Level Fire Titan. * [http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_Fire_Elemental Primal Fire Elemental] - 10th-Tier Magic. Level 87. * Primal Hell Elemental - 10th-Tier Magic. Level 90. * Primal Nuclear Elemental - 10th-Tier Magic. Level 93. Mid Tier * Fire Giant - * Greater Fire Elemental - * Greater Hell Elemental - Low Tier * Lesser Fire Elemental - Equipment WIP... Attire WIP Accessories WIP... Weaponry WIP... Quotes WIP... Trivia WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack